Media streams can be broadcast on many users' devices, such as smart television sets, computers, tablets, vehicle audio systems, and so forth. Media streams may include advertisements featuring products and services, such as restaurants, films, automobiles, banking and financial services, insurance services, and so forth. The media stream and the advertisements can be in audio format or video format. In some instances, even if interested in purchasing the product or service from the advertisements, the user may not be able to memorize or use the information placed in advertisement because, for example the user may be driving a car, cooking in the kitchen, performing physical exercises, and so forth. There is a need for a convenient way for response and interaction with the advertisements.